Student Elective Course Reviews
This page is intended to serve as an aggregate for student opinions about classes offered by the DESB. The goal of the page is to help students make informed decisions regarding elective classes by hearing from others who have already taken the class. The classes are organized by department and include student opinions and assessments of the course. Students are encouraged to fill in information on electives that they have taken to expand the Wiki. Without your help on adding your opinion after taking a class with a professor this webpage will be useless. Wiki's are designed to be edited by anyone including those with limited computer expertise so do not fret! All changes that are made are logged and can be rolled back so do not worry and be helpful! If your class is not listed then edit this page and create a title for your class in the respective category and link the course number. If the class does not have a professor listed please quickly edit the category and include a professor in the proper format. A red title indicates no one has included their opinion on the class listed. A blue or purple title indicates individuals have taken that class and have included input. If you have taken a class listed as red then please click on the title create the page using the default name and standard layout and write down your opinion about the class. Please format your pages similar to pages already listed and include when you took the class. Thank you! This wiki is only for electives! This wiki to help with decision making purposes only and mandatory classes do not offer a whole lot of decisions! Also please keep feedback anonymous, truthful, and useful as possible. Format for the class titles are as follows: Class listing and name (Instructor) Example Student Opinion Format Accounting *Yeah like someone would take an accounting class willingly! (if you have then delete me and write it down!) Finance *FIN 6210 Cases in Financial Strategy (Schallheim) *FIN 6220 Advanced Corporate Finance (Loewenstein) *FIN 6240 Risk Management (Tashijian) *FIN 6360 Investment & Portfolio Management (Tashjian) *FIN 6380 Financial Modelling (Halling) *FIN 6400 Financial Engineering (Dubil) *FIN 6590 Mergers and Acquisitions (Ritter) *FIN 6740 Real Estate Principles (Liddell) *FIN 6760 Real Estate Finance (Welch) Marketing *MKTG 6600 Marketing Analysis and Decision Making (Moore) *MKTG 6610 Investing Marketing Dollars Wisely (Hopkins) *MKTG 6750 Marketing to Organizations (Griffin) *MKTG 6850 Promotional Marketing (Sandomir) *MKTG 6740 E-commerce (Grikscheit) Operation Information Systems *OIS 6420 Quality Management *OIS 6425 Six Sigma for Managers (Sahay) *OIS 6450 Simulation *IS 6470 E-Business *IS 6471 Emerging Web Technologies *IS 6482 Data Mining *IS 6572 Network Defense *OIS 6610 Practical Management Science *OIS 6620 Supply Chain Management *OIS 6621 Operations Strategy *OIS 6660 Project Management Management *MGT 6500 Managerial Negotiations (Diekmann) *MGT 6540 Ethics of Management (Dr. Abe) *MGT 6545 Leading Responsibly (Brief) *MGT 6580 Managing Teams (Okhuysen) *MGT 6710 Strategy & Technology (Schulze) *MGT 6780 Non-Profit Consulting (Nelsen) *MGT 6790 International Management (Lee Boam) *MGT 6820 Building Entrepreneurial Venture (Little) *MGT 6830 Entrepreneurial Counseling *MGT 6840 Managing the Venture Process (Stringham)